Specialized lighting fixtures for such applications as theatrical lighting, museums, galleries, exhibits, etc. frequently involve the use of directed beam spotlight fixtures, typically mounted on a track, which can easily be adjusted as to location and as to direction of the beam for achieving desired results. In many cases, such specialized lighting fixtures employ accessory elements, such as color filters, conditioners, beam spreading lenses, etc.
In environments in which the lighting requirements change from time to time, for example, in theaters, museums, etc., it may be necessary to replace or exchange some or all of the accessory elements installed in a particular fixture. The present invention is directed to mechanisms for significantly expediting and simplifying the installation, removal and/or exchange of accessory elements in specialized lighting fixtures of the type described. Additionally, since the foregoing operations frequently have to be attended to by a workman standing on a ladder, there are safety issues involved in connection with the installation, removal and/or exchange of accessory elements, which can be dealt with beneficially by simplifying and expediting the tasks involved.